gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 50
Pending Means Pending, It’s Not Final (未定は未定であって決定ではない, Mitei wa Mitei de atte Kettei dewanai) is the fiftieth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Thinking that the anime could get canceled after the first year didn't go as well as expected, all of the cast argues over new ideas for the series. Plot This episode begins with the Yorozuya discussing the unsteady future of Gintama, followed by a collection of trailers as the characters of Gintama brainstorm boosters for to kickstart the second year: *Kagura - "Once Upon a Time in China-Girl Gintama" *Otose and Catherine - "Tama Cure: Silver Soul" *Katsura - "Takarazura Opera Company: Gintama" *Sacchan - "Saccyan: The Gintama of Terror" *"Otae - "DragoBleaPiece" *Hasegawa - "Madao: Road of Gintama" *Hijikata - "World Gintama Cooking Show" *Kondo - "Romantic Gintama" and "Otae and Kondo" *Sougo - omission *Prince Hata - "Gintama: Prince of the Jungle" It ends in a squabble, and Gintoki ultimately declares that he, as the main character, will decide on the future of the show, and the new opening theme is shown. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Shimura Tae *Katsura Kotarou *Sarutobi Ayame *Otose *Catherine *Prince Hata *Hasegawa Taizou *Jii Trivia *Kagura's trailer, "Once Upon a Time in China-Girl Gintama" may refer to: **Red Dust (滚滚红尘, gun3 gun3 hong2 chen2) - This episode uses the common lovers-pulled-apart-by-a-crowd scene (<-warning, movie spoiler). Red Dust is a classic romance movie set in China during WWII amidst the Japanese invasion. **In the ending credits, this episode heavily refers to movies. "Sonomanma Miyazaki" as director refers to either Hayao Miyazaki or his son Goro Miyazaki from Ghibli Studio. "Kenta Mukesaku" refers to the Battle Royale screenwriter Kenta Fukasaku. "Jyou Hisamigi" refers to Joe Hisaishi, composer for lots of titles, notably Ghibli movies. "Gasuko Hashida" refers to Sugako Hashida, famous drama scriptwriter for NHK. The titles "Gero Senki" (gero = onomatopoeia for frog sounds) refers to Gedo Senki/Tales of Earthsea, and "Tonari no Pedoro" to Tonari no Totoro. *Otose and Catherine's trailer, "Tama Cure: Silver Soul", refers to **Pretty Cure - A magical school-girl franchise with over 450 episodes. The Gintama trailer shows Otose and Catherine as Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka respectively (who are red and blue oni respectively). Nagisa's/Otose's mascot, Mepple, is replaced by Sadaharu. The hearts from Pretty Cure are replaced with sake bottles. In general, Otose and Catherine seem to be entering the rainbow-blast tranformation sequence using some kind of sake bottle instead of the usual card-and-mascot-device mechanism. Otose and Catherine also fight with "nuts, kiss chocolates, persimmon seeds" instead of with pretty lights. *Katsura's trailer, "Takarazura Opera Company: Gintama", may refer to: **Crows Zero - A Japanese fight movie. **The Rose of Versailles - a shoujo manga and anime, referred to in this episode of Gintama as "The Pork Back Rib (Rose) of Versailles", with Gintoki as Oscar and Katsura as Marie Antoinette. Gintoki's pigtails are also a running gag from the last time he and Katsura got dressed up. *Sacchan's "Saccyan: The Gintama of Terror" trailer refers to: **Sadako - A famous Japanese horror movie. View Trailer *Otae's trailer, "Gintama the Movie: DragoBleaPiece", refers to: **Dragon Ball - A popular shounen **Bleach - A popular shounen still airing at the time of this episode. **One Piece - A popular shounen still airing at the time of this episode. **Satomi Hakkenden - A famous legend. *Hasegawa's "Madao: Road of Gintama" is about a bum who finds another bum, and then the two bums wander and enjoy life as it comes: **?Sideways *Hijikata does a strange handshake and talks to a person named Steve in "World Gintama Cooking Show", which may have references to: **Paula Deen's Obsession with butter? *Kondo's "Romantic Gintama" refers to: **Roman Holiday - With Kondo and Otae as Princess Anne (Audrey Hepburn) and Joe Bradley (Gregory Peck) respectively. References to Rome were changed to Kabukicho, yet the trailer retains the famous "Mouth of Truth" found in Rome. Kondo's second trailer, "Otae and Kondo", refers to **Romeo and Juliet - With Kondo and Otae as Juliette and Romeo respectively. Again, Kondo is "taking the princess's lines". *Sougo's "trailer" may have a reference to **Ju-On - the onryo occupying the home in question utter a characteristic death rattle. **Pokemon: Computer Soldier Porygon - this season 1 episode 38 was aired in Japan on December 16, 1997. After it was removed, Pokemon went into a 4 month hiatus. 685 viewers were hospitalized for "Pokemon Shock", due to the seizure-inducing special effects. It was covered extensively by the media, and was recorded in the Guiness Book of World Records. *Prince Hata's "Gintama: Prince of the Jungle" refers to **Tarzan - a human boy raised with three ape friends (the Amanto prince as the human, the Yorozuya as the apes). Tarzan is famous for his yelling, which Hata makes an attempt to do. **Star Wars - after Prince Hata leaves the Yorozuya apes the music changes to a variation of the Star Wars theme. The pink slug and home in the desert are reminiscent of Luke's hometown, while the green man in the next photo refers to Yoda. *This is the third episode Katsura wearing the same disguise The first in Episode 13 and the second in Episode 15. References Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes